


7-11 pantas are gross

by catthepirate



Series: field-trip verse [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Field Trip, Fluff, Gen, Motorcycles, Not Canon Compliant, Short One Shot, chihiro and kokichi centric, please dont steal your friends motorcycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catthepirate/pseuds/catthepirate
Summary: Chihiro invites Kokichi onto a field trip with him, Ishimaru and Mondo. And Kokichi and Chihiro go on their own little field trip when the other two sleep.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro & Oma Kokichi, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: field-trip verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869616
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	7-11 pantas are gross

The downpour of rain made a nice thudding sound against the car. Chihiro relaxed further into his seat; reading a book on his ipad while Mondo and Kiyotaka quietly talked to each other in the front seats. Chihiro could glance out the window to the passing fields and feel at ease, of course it would be more relaxing if a certain purple haired boy wouldn’t be snoring and kicking Mondo’s seat. 

Chihiro was the one who invited the small purple haired terror into their field trip so he guessed he couldn’t complain about how terribly he acted towards everyone.

“WAUGGHHHH I’M BORED OF SLEEPING” Kokichi kicked Mondo’s headrest.

That was the last straw for the taller man.   
“You’ll be less fuckin’ bored if I throw you out the damn window!” 

“Kyoudai! Please calm down! We don’t want to start fights especially when you’re driving!” 

“WAHHHH FUJISAKI-CHAN YOUR BIG BROTHER THREATENED ME” Kokichi in spite of traffic laws unhooked his seatbelt and flung himself to Chihiro; wrapping his arms around Chihiro’s waist and pulling him as close as he could. 

Chihiro sighed; he figured Kokichi needed a bit of attention like a dog or toddler would. He patted Kokichi’s head and hummed, “Well, maybe if you don’t kick him he won’t yell so much...I won’t let him throw you out the window though so you don’t have to worry!” 

Kokichi pulled away from Chihiro and stuck his tongue out, “I’m still bored and if your older brother doesn’t crash this car I will!” He snatched Chihiro’s ipad and Chihiro decided to just give it up. There wasn’t much he could do as soon as Kokichi decided to play with something. Chihiro reached over and lightly pushed Kokichi back into his seat, putting his seatbelt on for him. 

Chihiro sat back into his own seat and looked out the window to the passing grey clouds. The rain slowed down to a sprinkle; Chihiro traced the falling drops of water on the window with his finger. The radio played some pop song and Chihiro tapped the window in beat with the song.

Eventually the sky cleared and the sun set on the four. Mondo pulled into a motel parking lot, “I’ll get rooms for us” Mondo got out of the car and Ishimaru followed. Chihiro watched them through his droplet covered window.

Kokichi reached over and held onto Chihiro’s shoulder, “Do you think they’ll bang when we’re in the other bed?” 

“K-KOKICHI-” Chihiro’s face heated up to a bright red, he did _not _want to think about that. Especially if they’re his friends.  
“Oh!! Maybe they’ll get an entire new room for themselves! So they can have alll the alone time they want!” __

__Chihiro pushed Kokichi’s face back, Kokichi fell dramatically and hit his head on the car door. “WAHHHHH FUJISAKI-CHAN TRIED TO KILL ME”_ _

__Chihiro fretted over him, he didn’t actually want to harm Kokichi. He just wanted him to stop saying all those gross things, “Are you okay, Ouma?!” Chihiro attempted to look at Kokichi’s wound but he just pulled away._ _

__“Jeez, don’t you know to not trust liars?”_ _

__“O-Oh! So you’re not actually hurt...I’m glad!...”_ _

__“You’d probably be happy if I just fell down and died, don’t lie!! Your friends would help you cover it up too! Heyy is that why you _actually _invited me on this trip?” Kokichi put a finger to his lips, grinning maniacally.___ _

____“N-No!” Chihiro cried out; “I wouldn’t e-ever wi-wish something like that! Or-Or do something like that!” He felt the tears flow down his cheeks and he felt angry at himself for crying so easily._ _ _ _

____“Jeez you don’t have to get all sobby about it, eww your snot is everywhere” Kokichi pulled his scarf off and wiped Chihiro’s face, “I don’t want your big brother to actually kill me. I know you’re too weak to kill me!!” He wiped his scarf off, “eugh...now it’s infected”_ _ _ _

____A knock on the window made Kokichi and Chihiro scream way more dramatically than necessary. Ishimaru yelled, “It’s just me, you and Ouma get your own room!” He opened the door, handing Chihiro their room card. Kokichi grinned at Chihiro. Chihiro sighed and got out of the car, holding his hand out to Kokichi, who promptly ignored it and went out the other side._ _ _ _

____Chihiro headed inside, when he unlocked their door Kokichi pushed Chihiro aside. Chihiro fell onto his knees and Kokichi hopped onto a bed. “At least we won’t have to share like those really weird fanfics!”_ _ _ _

____Chihiro pushed himself off the floor. The room was decent enough, the two beds with brown blankets and soft pillows. The blinds covering the window and the walls were a cream color. The lights made the room a gross blue though and the TV was playing some old weather channel. There was a mini fridge which Kokichi immediately stuck his head into. Chihiro sat on the edge of his bed._ _ _ _

____“Do you even have enough money for that?” Chihiro put his finger on his chin, tilting his head._ _ _ _

____Kokichi shook his head, “Nope! But you’ll pay for me since you’re soooo kind, right Fujisaki-chan?”_ _ _ _

____Chihiro nodded, “I don’t mind paying! I have a lot of money for being a programmer so you can take anything out of that really I guess…”_ _ _ _

____Kokichi stared at Chihiro; he seemed disappointed. He flopped back onto his bed with his Panta._ _ _ _

____Chihiro snuggled into his blankets, “We have a lot of travelling to do tomorrow so let’s sleep early, Ouma!”_ _ _ _

____Kokichi just threw his head back, swigging his Panta, “You can do whatever, I’m going to do all sorts of interesting stuff while you’re asleep! Like a boring baby!”_ _ _ _

____Chihiro shrugged off the weird insult and closed his eyes; falling into a peaceful sleep._ _ _ _

____\--_ _ _ _

____“Isn’t it a nice sunset?”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah...But it’s fake”_ _ _ _

____“It’s still nice”_ _ _ _

____“Dreams are only nice when you know when to wake up, Fujisaki!”_ _ _ _

____-_ _ _ _

____“Fujisaki!” Chihiro awoke to Kokichi shaking his shoulders, “Gooodmorniiing sleepyhead!” Chihiro pushed up, almost headbutting Kokichi. He rubbed his eyes and turned to Kokichi._ _ _ _

____“Ouma?..It’s 12 am, why are you awake?”_ _ _ _

____Kokichi started pulling Chihiro out of his bed, “The real question is why aren’t _you _awake?” Chihiro hopped out of the bed, deciding to just indulge Kokichi until he figured out why he woke him up, “C’mooon let's go to 7/11 and steal a motorcycle or something!”___ _ _ _

______Chihiro shook his head, “Why?...Isn’t that illegal or something?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kokichi shook his head, “Not if we’re just “borrowing” it! C’mon C’mon let’s go!!” Kokichi held his arms up, “I’m so fucking bored! Don’t you want to scratch that off your bucket list or something?! Try something new?!”  
Chihiro let himself get dragged, he didn’t bother fighting against Kokichi due to being so tired. _ _ _ _ _ _

______Chihiro and Kokichi snuck out to the parking lot, Chihiro took out the keys to Mondo’s car. Ishimaru often left them with Chihiro since Ishimaru has too many keys and Mondo often loses them._ _ _ _ _ _

______Chihiro unlocked their car, grabbing Mondo’s motorcycle keys and throwing them at Kokichi, who let it drop to the floor, “Awwe you really trust me driving, Fujisaki?!” Chihiro paused, he then walked over and picked them up._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Actually..do you know how to drive a motorcycle?”  
“Nope! I don’t know how to drive at all!” Kokichi put a finger to his cheek and winked. _ _ _ _ _ _

______Chihiro smiled, “Alright...Can you help me pull the bike out, Kokichi?”  
“Nope!”  
“.....K-Kokichi-”   
“You don’t have to repeat my name over and over again, Fujisaki-chan I’ll help you only iiiif you buy me more panta at 7/11!” _ _ _ _ _ _

______Chihiro opened the back of the van, Kokichi crawled in and helped Chihiro carry the motorcycle out. Kokichi’s side suddenly dropped and Kokichi let out a sob, “WAHHHHH IT BROKE MY TOE”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Chihiro put the stand up and ran over to Kokichi’s side.  
“A-Are you okay, Ouma?!” Chihiro nearly fell over when Kokichi fell back into Chihiro’s chest,  
“Nope! I’m dying, Fujisaki!! Only panta can heal me now!”   
“Don’t scare me like that, Ouma...I’m glad you’re not hurt” Chihiro brushed some hair out of Kokichi’s face.  
“Don’t get so sappy...I was just lying, Fujisaki!” _ _ _ _ _ _

______Chihiro held him up still, “How many times are you going to lie about getting hurt?....”  
“Until you stop believing me” Kokichi pushed off Chihiro, “Well, do you know how to ride the motorcycle?! Huh?! Tell meeee” Kokichi held onto Chihiro’s arm, stopping Chihiro from being able to start it._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well Mondo taught me a while back so if you can ride on the backseat if you want to! I think I know where a 7/11 is closeby” Chihiro gently pushed Kokichi’s arm off, getting onto the bike._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yay!!! We’re going on a trip on our favorite rocketship!~” Kokichi hopped onto the backseat. He wrapped his arms around Chihiro. Chihiro started the motorcycle (without helmets, bad kids) and drove off into the night._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kokichi looked up to the stars above them, the clouds cleared away from the storm during the afternoon so he could see almost every single star up there, “I don’t get why Ishimaru and Oowada like spending so much time together, don’t they get bored of each other?” Chihiro shook his head and turned the motorcycle._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well everyone needs their breaks but I think they really love each other, y’know? So they can spend lots of time together without getting bored because they love each other so much! And I think it’s sweet!” Kokichi rested his head onto Chihiro’s back,  
“How can anyone do that? They probably get bored and cheat on each other or something!” _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Don’t you believe in love?”  
Kokichi kept silent for a while,  
“Nah”_ _ _ _ _

______They pulled into the 7/11 parking lot. Chihiro put the stand on the motorcycle and headed inside, Kokichi sat down on the sidewalk, staring back up at the stars. “Reminds me of that idiot”_ _ _ _ _ _

______After a while Chihiro came out with two bags, handing Kokichi a panta and sandwich, “I brought food” Chihiro sat down next to him and looked up._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Y’know…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Backseats aren’t nearly as comfortable as movies make them out to be”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Chihiro giggled, and Kokichi took a swig from his panta._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I might come back to this au since I love the concept of Chihiro and Kokichi being friends! ^^


End file.
